Of Ice and Fire
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: It's bad enough being comatose for three hundred years. But waking up to a war between the Guardians and Pitch? Lovely. Just lovely. Isn't my life fantastic? *Sequel to Awaken, but can be read as a stand-alone* *T for Language*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'M SORRY! BLAME THE INSPIRATION FAIRY SHE CAME AND HIT ME WITH HER STORY STICK! DXDXDXDX I know I said I was gonna write** ** _How I Befriended My Window_** **\- and I do still plan to- but then this happened.**

 **And, to ThatPsychoAmetuerWriterCassia: FUCK YOU YA LITTLE NAZI MILK FIG IS ON MY SIDE!**

 **Okay. Now that that is out of the way.**

 **This chapter is kinda just a prologue. The rest of the chapters will be longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG**

The night was dark, stormy. Clouds boiled over the Pole, threatening a heavy snowstorm. The inhabitants of the workshop nestled proudly in one of the mountains hardly noticed, though, the magic surrounding the place keeping them safe from the outside.

A lone Yeti trekked back through the wind and snow and ice, carrying a large ice cube for North to use to make his toy designs. He didn't flinch when lights lit up across the sky, a white flash brighter than the Aurora Borealis. The Yeti did pause, however, when an ear-piercing scream split the air. Another flash of light revealed a falling form, hanging limp as it fell through the air. The Yeti scrambled to get underneath it, catching the being before they could hit the ground. He looked down at the creature in his arms, a slightly older girl, probably in her mid to late teens, asleep. She was dressed in only a t-shirt and jeans, but the sub-freezing temperatures didn't seem to bother her. She whimpered slightly, curling into the Yeti's arms, but didn't move or do anything again after that. The Yeti began to panic, unsure of what to do with the girl now. He rushed back to the workshop, sending another Yeti to alert North as he sat by the fireplace to help the girl warm up. Elves rushed to bring blankets and cookies and hot chocolate. The Yeti wrapped up the girl, but they could not get her to wake to drink the cocoa or eat the cookies.

North came as soon as he heard of the girl, taking her gently from the Yeti. Try as he might, no magic he used could wake her. All he was able to do was determine that she was alive and healthy, other than the coma, and place a spell upon her to keep her that way for however long it took her to awaken.

(::)

On the same night, the moon shone brightly over a pond in Burgess, Pennsylvania. The ice cracked, revealing a boy, about seventeen or eighteen, with snow-white hair and ice-blue eyes. He gasped for breath, rising fully out of the water and setting gently back down, the ice freezing back over under his feet. He looked at himself in wonder, before examining his surroundings with wide eyes. He looked up at the moon, when his foot hit a wooden staff. When he picked it up, frost curled around the wood in an intricate design. The end of the staff hit the ice, causing a burst of frost to shoot out across the surface of the pond. The boy laughed in wonder and experimented with his newfound powers, which included controlling the winds to carry him through the air. He flew to a nearby town, calling out to the people wandering around, even at this late hour. None of them noticed him, however. One even walked right through him, sending unpleasant chills through his whole body, like his very molecules were being pulled apart. Three or four more people walked through him, before a frightening realization hit.

They couldn't see him.

To them, he wasn't there.

(::)

That was three hundred years ago. The boy went about his new immortal life, bringing winter wherever he went. The girl didn't stir from her sleep, kept in a simple room, on a large bed, in the workshop.

 **A/N- Sooo... I woke up kinda early today. And I went downstairs because I was hungry. And my grandmother asked why I was up so early.**

 **My response?**

 **"There was a rumbly in my tummy that only hands could satisfy"**

 **She gave me a really weird look. I cackled and ate some Apple Jacks. XD**

 **Kudos to anyone who gets that reference.**

 **Anyway, until next time, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- That moment when you try so hard for 1000 words, but fall 150 short and just don't know what to add.**

 **Yes, I know. This chapter is short, too. I tried to lengthen it. Really, I did. But I failed. But that doesn't really matter, because we'll be getting into the actual story soon.**

 **Anyway. On to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.**

I opened my eyes, confused. I didn't recognize my surroundings. It was dark, though. Night. I was in a snowy clearing, the moon shining down and making the world glitter. I walked towards the woods around the clearing, a small path cutting its way through. Something drew me in this direction, though I didn't know what.

I noticed the lack of the sound of crunching snow beneath my feet and looked down. The snow was deep, but my feet didn't seem to touch. It was an odd sensation, but I kept walking. I came to another clearing. Here, though, I could see that it was on the side of a mountain, the trees giving way to a rocky overhang that showed the brilliant night sky, stars and moon glittering, as well as a snow-covered landscape. In the distance the lights of a small town flickered peacefully, everyone beginning to settle down for the night. I smiled, a sense of calm flooding over me.

Leaning against a tree was a boy, no older than I, wearing nothing but a hoodie and tattered pants. He didn't have any shoes, but it didn't seem to bother him. A staff hung casually by his side, held up by a lazy hand. It curled at the top, ending about a foot above his head. His skin was pale, his hair snow-white. His ice-blue eyes roamed over the landscape in front of us, a look of pride glittering in them. I had the sense that he had made this scene possible, his whole being radiating winter. I walked to stand beside him.

"It's beautiful," I said.

The boy jumped, spinning to look at me. His eyes widened, looking like saucers. He glanced around, as if I was talking to someone else, but we were the only ones up here. I smiled at him. "You can see me?"

I tilted my head, my grin falling, a curious look taking my face. "Shouldn't I be able to?"

The boy shrugged. "Most people don't seem to be able to."

I looked down at where my feet should have been making a print in the snow, then back down the path that was completely undisturbed. "I don't seem to be most people."

He laughed and shook his head. His gaze wandered to something just behind me. "I guess not."

Confused, I glanced over my shoulder, gasping at what I saw. Two wings hung proudly behind me, their feathers white, fading into a smoky grey, then black. I reached out to touch one, surprised when I could feel the sensation of skin against the feathers. I stretched one out, watching it move seamlessly as I pulled it back in. I looked back to the boy with a smile. "I guess I'm more different than I thought."

The boy tilted his head. "You didn't have them before?"

I shook my head. "Not to my knowledge."

He smiled. "Well, they suit you."

A content smile played at my lips as I looked away, back out over the wintry landscape. "This really is beautiful, though. So peaceful. Like there's nothing else in the world. Like nothing could ever go wrong." The boy didn't say anything, so I continued. "I think that's what I love the most about winter. The peace, the beauty. Sure, spring has its flowers and rebirth. Summer has the rains and the oceans and the green. Fall has the colors painting the leaves. But winter… it's so pure. Simple. Serene. Beautiful. I think that's why it's my favorite."

I glanced over to see that the boy was staring at me. He had a slightly dazed smile, and seemed to simply be taking in my presence. I tilted my head, grinning quizzically, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. "What?"

The boy shook his head, tearing his gaze away from me to the landscape. "Nothing. It's just… it's been so long since I've talked to someone."

I looked out as well, my smile slipping as a thought pierced my mind. "I think it has for me, too. I can't quite tell. To be honest, this all feels a bit like a dream."

The boy looked back at me. "I hope it isn't."

I laughed, my brown gaze meeting his blue one. "I hope so too."

He sat down, his feet dangling over the rocky ledge. I sat next to him, our arms nearly brushing. He laughed. "I just realized that I still don't know your name."

I chuckled as well. "You're right. Nor do I yours. How rude of us."

We both laughed, quieting down into a comfortable silence after a moment. I held out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Rachel."

He took my hand, his touch icy-cold. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

I looked down at our hands in surprise, it just dawning on me that I hadn't been able to touch anything or feel the temperature prior to now. We let go, and I smiled. "Well, Jack Frost. I have a feeling that we're gonna be pretty good friends."

His grin looked like it was gonna split his face, stretching from one ear to the other. "I think I look forward to that."

I laughed. "I think I do, too."

 **A/N- So, yeah. I like this chapter. I wanted to write a scene for how Jack and Rachel met, and I can't say I'm disappointed. Well, as usual, until next time, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


End file.
